Only a Memory
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: [SasuSaku] There are words that just can't be said...Can't I just stay as your memory?


A/N: Hi everyone!! It's my first time on so I'm a bit confused..are song-fics allowed? can someone please tell me so if is isnt, I can retype the story w/o the lyrics? thanks, and enjoy my short one-shot;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters..they all belong to Kishimoto-san...and if I DID owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be in Konoha making out...(I'm serious)..but that wouldn't be "Naruto" anymore, now would it?

Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song...the song "Memory" belongs to Sugarcult

* * *

_This may never start,_

_We could fall apart_

"No, we can't…"

The simple sentence echoed through vast forest, and silence followed. The 18-year old medic's eyes widened for a split second, but she remained calm and unmoving. She closed her emerald orbs and forced a small smile.

"Well, I guess I never really expected it to be a yes, Sasuke-kun," she said softly, "I already knew not to expect a yes…and this was probably the last I'd ask."

The said man stared at her, his face stern and grave. A gentle breeze came and her long, pink hair covered her face. But he had already seen what was behind her eyes- pain, endless pain…all caused by _him_.

_And I'd be your memory_

_Damn_, Sasuke thought. He did not want to see Sakura breaking down anymore.

He already knew about the pain he had put her through, and didn't want to damage her more than what's already done. But she kept _making_ him harm her! He was still a missing nin- he was suppose to be dangerous- yet she asked him again. He thought he had already made it clear that it would always be a no-_even if he DID have feelings for her. _He couldn't say yes- he couldn't at that state. He was still in search for Itachi, and he refused to give that up now, after all he had put up with. Yet he didn't want her to give up on him- he didn't want to only be her memory, didn't want to be only "remembered" as a childhood crush. He wanted to be there _with_ her, an actual tangible object, not a mere figure from the past that would eventually be forgotten.

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere,_

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke admitted that he _loved_ Haruno Sakura. He had admitted it ever since the Chuunin exams- when she had showed great care about him in the Forest of Death, and after she had her break-through. He was quite impressed, actually, but this was a bigger case- he would not give up his revenge. Though he appreciated her feelings for him, this was irritated at Sakura's determination. First of all, shouldn't she be scared? They haven't seen each other in four years, so she didn't know anything about him, and he was a wanted S-rank criminal! But no, she was blinded with love that much, she was naïve enough to simply walk up to a missing-nin and start a conversation.

Sasuke didn't know how long his stoic façade would last- if she stayed a bit longer, he would crack- the lock that he tried so hard to keep in all his emotions would break. He needed get away from her- now and fast. But before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"Pathetic, Sakura…It's about time you give up…you know I've never loved you, even like you, and never will…"

_Not true…not at all,_ Sasuke thought, _Kuso…what kind of a baka am I?_

_Can I be your memory?_

Sasuke wished that he could turn back time. That they would be Genins again- that he would be _her Sasuke-kun- her GLORIOUS knight in shining armor- the one she would always imagine about- and that he would remain as one in her mind-_ instead of a cold, heartless bastard of a traitor.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagined,_

_I could never feel this way_

Guilt took him over when he saw clear liquid rolling down Sakura's pale cheeks. One by one, they dripped off her chin and landed soundlessly on her scarlet shirt, creating dark spots. The silvery half-moon peaked out from behind the clouds momentarily, illuminating Sakura's figure- while Sasuke stood hidden in the shadow. Only if Itachi hadn't murdered the whole clan, this even would not be taking place…Only if…then their feelings could have been exchanged, and they would have been happy, for the youngest Uchiha enjoyed this sensation, and wanted it to last. The one that he got whenever _she_ was around- whenever _she_ smile, whenever_ she_ spoke.

_So get back, back, back to the disaster,_

_My heart's beating faster,_

_Holding on to feel the same_

He imagined himself back when they were 12- meeting at the bridge, Kakashi always being late- their team was a crazy disaster, actually- it consisted of him, a loudmouth idiot, a lazy pervert and a weak girl. But he enjoyed protecting the assailable girl…he remembered holding back a couple of blushes whenever she would give him her scintillating smile. Many times, the warm feelings that Sakura had released from the cage he had locked his emotions in were threatened to be forgotten again due to the hatred for Itachi. But Sasuke didn't let that happen- he held on to feel again.

_This may never start,_

_I'll tear us apart,_

"It's…fine, Sasuke-kun…I know, I should've have asked…but I had to check again…for the last time…from today on, I'll brake the bond we shared…like you wanted me to," she choked out.

Sasuke wanted to let go of everything, forget about revenge and go hold Sakura at the moment. He wanted to run up, hold her fragile form, and tell her that it was all a nightmare…that he actually loved her. But that was what he _wanted,_ and he _needed_ revenge…and his pride prevented him from even trying to comfort her. The truth was, he didn't know how to comfort someone…let alone love them properly. The only thing he knew anymore was hatred. He didn't deserve Sakura, and she didn't deserve to put up with a man who would continuously hurt her. He wanted Sakura to find someone that would actually make her happy…anyone _but_ _him_.

_Cannot be your enemy_

He wouldn't hate her if she let go of him. He wouldn't mind, as long as she got a joyous life that she meant to live. Because whatever happens...won't ever change the fact that Uchiha Sasuke _loved_ Haruno Sakura.

_Losing half a year_

_Waiting for you here_

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to Uchiha's thoughts, Sakura could only stare at Sasuke while letting her tears fall. There was no use of holding them back, for she thought it was the last moment she would care about Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor. This would be the last time she would cry for him, so she might as well empty out everything. She had wasted her time waiting for him to return, to finally appreciate her- she was now officially tired of waiting, and she'll take his words tonight.

_I'd be your anything_

But in her heart, she _did know_- it won't be that easy forgetting him. She knew that she would still do anything for him, to be _something_ to him- but she hoped that it would end soon.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagine_

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster,_

_My heart's beating faster,_

_Holding on to feel the same_

"Goodbye, Sakura…I'll let you go this time…but next time we cross roads again, I shall not let you get off easily…" he spoke, and turned around.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun…"

Her quiet bye was the last thing he heard, for he disappeared with a puff of smoke. And Sakura was left again.

_This may never start,_

_Tearing out my heart,_

_I'd be your memory_

Sasuke's insides flipped as he jumped from tree to tree. It hurt _him_ to leave Sakura like that…then how would she feel? He told himself that he and Sakura were not meant to be…

_Lost your sense of fear,_

_Feelings disappear,_

_Can I be your memory?_

_Soon, Sakura's feelings will…_Sasuke gulped, _change…she'll no longer love me._ Wasn't this what he wanted? For her to forget about him? No, he just wanted her to be savor the bliss of life…He at least wanted to remain as her memory now, at least not be forgotten forever.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagine,_

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster,_

_My heart's beating faster,_

_Hoping you would feel the same._

_This may never start,_

_We could fall apart,_

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lose your sense of fear,_

_Feelings insincere,_

_Can I be your enemy? (Please…)_

* * *

Thanks you for taking your time to read this, and please review, even if it's not the best one-shot ever!!

But please, so harsh flames...constructive criticism would help a lot thank you!!


End file.
